


Tantrum in return

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Little Stevie just doesn't want a nap





	Tantrum in return

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually without Lady because I totally forgot about her XD
> 
> Also this is a filler story because the actual one takes a while. It gives me great difficulty to finish it -.-
> 
> Please still send me prompts even if I'm currently writing another story ^^ I still take them and now that I have Internet in my place there will be updates any week again.

Y/N’s eyes drift from her book to the clock on the wall and a sigh leaves her lips. She nestled up in Bucky’s side, his arm slung around her shoulder so that his metal hand rests on her stomach while both of them read a book. Weirdly is that they read the same one and now and then one of them starts reading aloud for the other to listen. Those silent moments are rare and both of them cherish them. She has a similar thing with Steve when he’s around as adult.

Bucky’s hand lifts from her stomach, leaving the spot cold, but his fingers running through her hair make up for that. She feels his lips on her temple as he presses a loving, light kiss there. “Time already?”

“Hm.” Y/N hums at his question and closes her eyes for a moment. Bucky strokes his fingers through her hair once again before he plucks the book from her fingers and places it on the side table. “I don’t want to.” Y/N whines and hides in Bucky’s arms. He chuckles and lets out a knowing sigh. It’s been troubling the last few days to get Steve to nap. He’s tired and all but just won’t go to bed. He screams and whines, sometime even cries and triggers an asthma attack. They don’t really know what’s up with because as soon as his head finally hits the pillow, he’s fast asleep immediately.

“Come on, doll. I’m sure he’s back in a few days.” He kisses her again and Y/N presses closer to him. “Fine. You’re on duty tomorrow though.” She turns and gives him a loving, passionate kiss on the lips, ignoring his grimace at her statement. He hates seeing Steve cry as much as she does. Probably even more.

/N lifts herself from the couch and stretches. Her arms and legs feel a bit numb from sitting in one position for too long. Then she glides her fingers through Bucky’s loose hair while walking out of the living room into the play room. She doesn’t need to glance around to find her son. He’s where he always is. Y/N leans on the door frame with a soft smile on her lips and watches the small blonde boy. Steve sits on his desk with pencils littered around him. A big sheet lies in front of him and from what Y/N can see he seems to be nearly finished with his picture. The whole sheet is full of colors and shapes. She watches a bit longer and listens to Steve’s humming, some old song from a Disney movie She forced them both to watch a few days ago, then she goes over and crouches beside him. She slings her arm around his waist at kisses his cheek. Steve smiles and looks up at her. “What are you drawing, sweetie?”

“Dunno.” The boy ducks his face in embarrassment and maybe in shame. Y/N throws a closer look to the picture. “This is gorgeous, Stevie.” And it really is. The sheet is littered with colors that blend into each other perfectly. Purple into red, light green into yellow to orange, the blue matching the purple and the red. It’s a beautiful flow of colors and somehow it reminds Y/N of the polar lights. Steve has drawn some shapes over the colors and gives it almost and abstract look. “What do you say about hanging it up?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe in the common room? So that everybody can see it?” Steve’s eyes glisten with excitement and he nods. “Okay. But you need to sign it first.” Steve’s smile falls a bit, and he looks back down on his almost finished masterpiece. “What is it, Stevie?” Y/N didn’t miss his change and sad look. She kisses his cheek again and pulls him closer until he practically sits on her lap. “Can’t write my name.”  
“Oh. Right. How about daddy shows you? I know he will be glad to do so.”

“Yes.” Steve’s bright smile is back in an instant. “Great. But first a nap.” Y/N smiles at him but tenses instantly as Steve’s smile vanishes and glares at her. Y/N lets out a huff of air through her nose. “Come on, Stevie. Please, no more tantrums.”

“Don’t want to nap!” Steve is almost shout and that while Y/N barely even said anything. “Steve.”

“No!” He Shouts and shoots up from his seat. He quickly grabs what he can and throw it's at Y/N while running to the furthest corner of the room. Y/N protects herself from the flying pencils and Steve’s picture. She throws a last look at the sheet of paper and sighs. Steve starts screaming and crying as his own eyes meets the paper. Its rumpled and even ripped on a few edges. “You destroyed it!” he shouts and cries. Y/N watches him and her heart breaks a bit as Steve sits down and rocks, hiding his face in his arms on his knees. “Stevie.” Ste stands up and comes closer to him. She just manages to lay her hand in his shoulder as he scrambles back and slaps at her. “Go away! I don’t want to. I don’t like it!” He’s still shouting when even sounding a bit hoarse. “Stevie, please. Calm down.” But the boy is having none of that. He screams and cries until he lies down and continues crying. Y/N sits there for a moment and looks at her struggling boy before she stands up. “Bucky!” She calls into the hall, still having a close eye on the blonde in case he triggers his asthma. Bucky peeks his head out of the living room. He has a pained expression and Y/N knows that he had heard the whole ordeal in the playroom. “Can you help me please?” He jerks his head in a short nod and stomps through the hall and past her but not without giving her a small kiss to the cheek. He spots his boy which isn’t really hard because of the loud noises he makes. “Hey, buddy.” Bucky sits down crossed legged in front of Steve. He ignores the kick and punches Steve throws at him and only grimaces when the boy shouts into his ear. He pulls him into his lap and hugs him tight to his chest. After a few minutes he scrambles up awkwardly and paces through the room. Steve doesn’t seem to really know what he wants. As soon as Y/N leaves the room he starts shouting again. “Mommy! Mommy!” He clings to Bucky and hides in his shoulders, stopping only with shouting as Y/N comes back into the room. But his crying still increases whenever Bucky comes close to her. It seems that Steve wants her here but doesn’t want to be near her. “Stevie, buddy. Why are you so upset? Why don’t you want your nap, hm?”

“No nap!” Steve’s voice is a bit more at ease than before but still a bit too loud. “Why not, Stevie?”

“No. No nap, daddy!” His crying gets louder and a bit ragged. Bucky continuous pacing and rocks his small kid in his arms, stroking over his back while he almost hangs limp in his arms. Bucky sits Steve down on his small chair. “Okay, Stevie. Take breath for me, yeah?” Steve nods but continuous sobbing as his eyes fall on his destroyed picture. Bucky follows his eyes and frowns at the paper to his feet. “I’ll be right back.” He gives Steve a kiss to his cheek and walks to the door where Y/N stands and watches.

“This can’t go on like this.”

“I know. But what are we supposed to do? When he doesn’t sleep, he’s grumpy and goes to bed too early. He’s not read to not take his nap.”

“I know.” Bucky strokes his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “I just don’t get what’s up with him. On Monday everything was fine!” Y/N nods and leans forward to rest her forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. “Can you drop and get him to sleep? I talk to Bruce and Wanda for a solution.”

“Y/N.” A bigger sigh leaves Bucky’s lips as he wraps his arms round her waist. “Please, Buck. I’m exhausted.” Y/N tightens her rip airing him and takes in his smell. They stay like this for a few seconds. Only Steve’s silent sobbing interrupts the quiet. “Bucky, please. I don’t know what to do.”

“But I won’t remember anything if I do. I don’t think I’m much of a help.”

“I don’t care. Please.” She begs and clings to his arm. By now her forehead rests on Bucky’s chest. “I’m tired. I don’t want this going on forever. I want him to go to sleep and then I want you both to drop big and cuddle me and make up for it.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll drop. But I won’t be much of a help. You know that I don’t take naps.”

“I know.” She kisses Bucky’s lips before he retreats to the kids’ room to get ready. Y/N instead pick out a pacifier out of a sideboard and walks over to Steve. Whines a bit louder as she sits next to him but takes the pacifier when she passes it to her.

“Come here, sweetie.” She pulls Steve into her lap and Steve reluctantly lets her, still a bit sobbing and sniffling. Y/N buries her face into his hair and rubs up and down on his back like Bucky did moments ago.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to reenter the room. He’s wearing his pj and looks a bit confused. “Mommy?”

“Hey, sweetie.” She stretches out an arm and waits for buck to come and cuddle to her side. “Why is Stevie crying?”

“He didn’t want to take his nap.”

“Noo.” Steve whine and picks up his louder sobbing, which only is fake and only comes when doesn’t want something but ins too upset. “Why?” Bucky looks confused at Y/N, and she only shrugs. “I don’t know. But its late now and he has to. Why don’t you join him?”

“No. I’m big. I don’t need naps.”

“Don’t need, too.” Y/N sighs and lets her head hang forward. Then she gently shoves Steve from her lap and into Bucky’s embrace. Then she stands up herself, kisses each boy on the head and leaves the room without looking back. She hears Steve sniffle into Bucky and calling her name, but she ignores it, walking straight into the living room and filling a glass with water. She steps back into the hall, barely containing a yawn. She sees Bucky peek out of the room, but she ignores him too and just walks to her own room. She places the glass on her nightstand and slips out of her jeans and tank top and into her one of Steve’s big shirts and Bucky’s sweats. “Mommy? What are you doing?” She glances over her shoulder with a sly grin on her face. “I’m taking a nap. You two didn’t want one but I’m tired.” She yawns again and it’s just half acted. Bucky frowns at her. She knows he is confused. Normally adults don’t take naps and especially she doesn’t. Bucky and Steve sometimes do and Tony can be found asleep on the couch in the common room more than awake. Despite acting like she’s on her way to sleep she hears the faint sniffle in the hall and Bucky’s silent whisper. Then she hears Bucky’s naked feet padding on the floor, away from her. “Mommy?” Steve’s voice is silent, and she wouldn’t have heard it if she weren’t listening closely. She doesn’t answer though. “Mommy?” Steve asks again a bit louder this time but Y/N says nothing. She lets out the smallest snore. She never snores. But Steve seems to think that she really is asleep. “Bucky?” Steve whispers. Y/N can her naked feet come closer. “What?”

“Mommy is sleeping.”

“Oh.” She hears some stumbling and rustling and then small hands on her back. She has to contain her laughter and closes her eyes. “Mommy? Mooommy!” Bucky shakes her but Y/N only grunts and stays still. Bucky grumbles something. A stuff bear and a sheep come flying over Y/N’s head. “Buck! What are you doing? Don’t wake mommy. She’ll be mad.”

“Shh, Stevie. Come here.” The mattress dips further and small hand grip her hips. She hears Steve grunt until he sits behind her. “And now?” Steve whispers and Y/N can imagine how curious he looks at Bucky. The older boy says nothing though. He rounds the bed and climbs up on Y/N’s other side. Just as he settles down Y/N opens her eyes. Fast as lightning she turns and grabs Steve’s hips, rolls back around until she’s facing Bucky again and presses the blonde to her chest, peppering it with kisses. Steve screeches and laughs and Bucky is shocked for a moment before he laughs too and scoots closer. “Mommy you lied!” Steve shouts. “I didn’t! I said nothing!”

“You said you take a nap.” Bucky points out and Y/N hums. “That I did and that I will. But not without my favorite boys.”

“No.” Steve whines again but Y/N shushes him with kisses. “We make a deal. You don’t need to sleep, okay? But you have to lay down with me and buck and rest a bit.”

“Okay.” Steve grumbles more than he agrees but Y/N counts it as a win when he grabs his sheep and presses closer to her. Bucky just smiles and Y/N strokes through his hair while Steve needs only three minutes of silence to start to drift off. Y/N waits a few more minutes until Steve’s breathing evens out. Bucky yawns a few times and clutches his bear to his chest. “You can drop now, Buck.” She leans forward and kisses his cheek.

She’s actually a bit surprised but Bucky really drops. For a moment he lies naked beside them before he pulls his own sweatpants on that he stores in Y/N’s room and climbs back into bed. He snuggles closer to her again and wraps them both in his arms. “You’re welcome.”

“For what?” She looks at him with confusion. “For getting Stevie to sleep.” Y/N snorts at Bucky’s satisfaction and watches his confused face. “You hardly did anything. I did most of the work.”

“Not true.”

“It is.” She smiles at him kindly and strokes his cheek and his beard. “I’m still glad that you tried, though.”

* * *

Y/N feels a bit groggy but warm. She feels soft light on her face and somehow puffs of air on her neck. She wriggles a bit but a heavy arm stops her from going away, she only manages to turn around. Soft features, light snoring, long eyelashes are the first things she notices when she opens her eyes. A smile creeps on her face. Her hand wanders from her stomach over Steve’s abs up his side to his shoulder and further up to his cheek. She carefully lifts herself up a bit to take a peek behind Steve but the bed is empty. Bucky isn’t there. For a moment thinks but a quick look to her alarm clock shows her that Bucky is probably at the gym to train with Sam and Nat. And probably to make fun of Clint.

Y/N gets her eyes back on Steve’s face. He is relaxed and Y/N likes it. His features are soft. There is no frown or his wrinkle between his eyes which shows most of the day. He looks really at ease. And really naked she realizes. She smiles and props herself up as far as she can without Steve tightening his grip on her. She traces her fingers along his skin once more before she bows down to place a soft kiss on his shoulder. She kisses every patch of skin she can reach. Shoulder, chest, arms, throat and neck, cheeks, collarbone, nose and lips. Her fingers continue their dance over his soft skin and at some point, a soft sigh leaves Steve’s lips. Y/N smiles more and continues to caress him with kisses and touches until the blonde opens his eyes. “Doll…” It’s said in a content sigh with rough voice, thick with sleep but filled with love and adoration. “Good morning, handsome.” She leans in and kisses the tip of his nose and lets Steve pull her closer to his chest. She giggles when he rolls over to lie on his back and drags her with him until she’s fully lying on his chest. “Beautiful.” He smiles at her and traces his hand along her cheek before he pulls her lightly down to kiss her to which she quickly responds.

The kiss is slow and lovely, filled with emotion, pleasure, comfort and a touch of morning breath from both of them to which neither of them cares. Y/N feels Steve smile into the kiss as his hand lazily trails down from her neck, along her spine until it rests right above her butt. His other hand still cups her cheek. “How did I gain this?” He breaks the kiss and looks content up to her. “Just… because.” Y/N smiles back at him before she leans in to kiss his cheek and the way down his jaw to his ear only to whisper into it. “Because I Love you.” And then trails further down his throat and to his collarbone to suck a hickey on it. Steve moans lightly and Y/N takes it as invitation to continue. Light kisses on skin quickly turn into needy and love filled kisses on the lips, which turn int hand roaming over naked skin and heated and slow love making.

Y/N lies next to Steve on her stomach, Steve probed up one arm and trailing her naked back up and down with his free hand. She smiles and sighs with closed eyes, only concentrating on his fingertips that lightly glide over her skin. “I love you, too, you know.” Steve says it firmly with concern in his voice as if he wants to make sure that she really believes him. Y/N opens one eye and struggles a bit until she lies on her side. She tucks on his arm until he finally lies down beside her and trails her own hand back up and down on his side. “I know. I never doubted it.”

“I just want to make sure you know it. I know I forget to tell you from time to time and I dot tell you often enough before we leave for missions. Every mission could be my last and just to think that I didn’t tell you before I left is just-”

“Hey, hey.” She places her hand on his cheek, getting the blonde man to look at he and to shut up. “Don’t work yourself into panic. I always know. You don’t need to tell me for me to know. Your actions show. Your eyes do, too. No worries. Okay, handsome?” Steve snorts but still nods at her before he leans ion to kiss her properly again.

“Totally not fair. You had fun without me.” Steve breaks away from her and gabs her pillow to throw it to the door before he goes back to kissing her. Bucky makes a muffled ‘oof’ and the pillow hits the floor. Y/N smiles into Steve’s lips and slings her arms around his neck, allowing him to roll back on his back again. “Y/N…” Bucky whines and pots from his place on the door. With a few giggles she breaks the kiss once again and looks sheepishly to the brunette. Then she stretches an arm out as invitation for him to join them on the bed and in the hug. It doesn’t take Bucky seconds to strip naked and to snuggle close to them. “You’re a big baby, you know.” She smiles and kisses his temple before her hand strokes to his shower wet hair. Bucky grumbles something into Steve’s shoulder but tightens his arm around her back. Y/N sighs at the feeling of shower warm skin pressed to hers and nuzzles into Bucky’s shoulder in return. “But I love big baby’s too.” She whispers it but still gets Steve to laugh which earns him a punch from Bucky on the head. They lie there for a while listening to each other’s heartbeat and breathing. Then Y/N decides to break the silence. She looks up at Steve with concern. “Stevie?”

“Hm?”

“Why won’t you go to sleep anymore? Why do you always keep fighting us?”

“What?” Steve opens his eyes and looks confused to her. “You always start to yell or to cry.”

“Oh.” Steve blushes a bit and clears his throat before he looks Y/N into the eyes with a smirk but still with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. “Well. There is a monster under my bed. Obviously.” Bucky snorts and hides in Steve’s shoulder before Y/N slaps the back of his head and shakes her own. “Who told you that?”

“Buck did. Well, Tony started it but Bucky did nothing to tell him to shut up, so I believed him.”

“Hey! Stop! I don’t remember him telling you that.”

“No? It was last week. When we sat around to watch some movie I forgot about. He said something about strange noises in his workshop and then told me that’s probably the monster living under my bed that going out to stroll through the compound to find someone to eat. You were directly beside him.”

“I don’t remember that.” Bucky frowns and stares off through the window, trying to remember.

“Yeah, well. The day was a bad day for you. I doubt you remember much of the day at all.” Steve strokes over Bucky’s beard in a reassuring manner. The shorter man sighs and closes his eyes. “No. Everything’s a blur.”

“Buck. It’s okay to have bad days.” Y/N leans in and slips halfway from Steve onto Bucky to give him a tighter hug. Steve just rolls with it until Bucky is the one to lie on his back with Y/N on top and Steve at his side. They kiss for a while again before they settle down.

“By the way, could you save my picture?” Steve asks and makes Bucky groan. Y/N hides her face in Bucky’s chest. “What?”

“Shut up, punk!”

“Jerk.”

“Stevie, I’m really sorry.” Y/N looks up at him with an apologetic look. “Nah, it's okay. I can draw another one.” He smiles at her but Y/N keeps on frowning. “But I really liked it.” She complains and lets her self be comforted from Steve and Bucky with new kisses and hugs and wandering hands.


End file.
